Fire in the Rain
by Neoxie
Summary: "Meph- isto-" he tried again, his breath catching in his throat, blood rushing beneath his creamy skin. Mephisto/Rin


Rin stood alone seeing the shadows flit by in the darkness of the courtyard. Cross Academy at night felt like a completely different place from the school bustling with activity that it was under the rays of the sun. It was murky and empty and more like the realm of grave exorcists it was the host to. But Rin didn't have the time to mull over it for long because soon a familiar figure emerged from a group of somber trees.

By the faint light of the moon he could distinguish the glassy grin and the devilish eyes that ogled at him. He felt a shiver run through his body and he wondered if the night was cold. But the meaning of 'cold' was lost somewhere his mind couldn't reach as the other demon glided to the spot near him and encircled an arm around his waist in a strangely possessive manner. His dark violet strands of hair brushed his face when he leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Sorry for the delay. I'm _dying_ to have this started. Shall we?" Rin nodded and gulped dryly. The man's voice was husky and teasing. It always surprised him how he could make him feel so captivated and aroused with just a few words. Rin stared momentarily at the pools of brown that were fixed on him. He could feel himself falling into them like drowning in stagnated water. It was uncomfortable but oddly appealing, and the boy wondered if ever these things were separated.

They paced briefly before they arrived at the vacant dormitory they often used for their nighttime encounters. It was one of the lodgings used by teachers that wanted to remain in the academy for the night. It wasn't used anymore though. The furnishings inside were not too shabby, just enough to radiate a faint feel of coziness. Mephisto guided him through the door and upstairs to one of the rooms. He flicked on the light, filling the room with feeble warmth.

Without any delay, the demon pressed his hungry lips against Rin's erasing the boy's uneasiness. When Rin motioned backwards towards the bed, Mephisto clenched his arm tightly and kept him in place. His tongue probed in Rin's mouth, brushing against his and provoking many different sensations in the midnight-haired boy. When he broke contact, Rin inhaled and felt the sharp gust of air invade his lungs, where before it had not been needed.

Then the older demon used his long sleek fingers to dispose of Rin's clothes easily while his mouth licked and bit at the boy's exposed skin. Gasps and moans left him unwillingly as he reveled in the man's ministrations. The sheer brush of his fingers was enough to make his skin ache and burn. But it wasn't right, it didn't feel right. Like wearing a shirt that is a size too tight, it clenched his lungs and his mind wandered off to an uneasy place.

"Mephisto….stop." he gasped when the older demon brushed his nipple. "I…I don't think this is right."

"Not done with the mind games, are we?" Mephisto's behavior suddenly changed. The tips of his fingers tugged at Rin's chin and his hazelnut eyes bore into Rin's cobalt blue ones. They were affectedly sweet and imploring and even though Rin knew that it was an act, he couldn't prevent himself from sinking in them. And then his lips were moving ever so gently against Rin's and the young demon's throat clenched as he tried to swallow in vain. His eyes burned and it would seem there wasn't enough air in the room.

He told himself again and again that it wasn't real. That Mephisto didn't care about him. That the only thing he wanted was his body. But it didn't matter. His heart and mind were captivated, imprisoned by the man looming over him, touching him, caressing him. Like when you're having a dream, and even though you are aware of the illusion, you can't escape from it.

"Meph- isto-" he tried again, his breath catching in his throat, blood rushing beneath his creamy skin. It felt so wrong. Why did he have to do this? Why did he have to be so nice? If at least he were raw and forceful, Rin could hate him. Hating people made everything so much easier, like coloring everything in black and white. No shades, no tones, no 'in between's to worry about.

"What is it, my love?" his melodic voice dripping with sweetness. His hands roamed over his body, and Rin felt warmth flood him from the inside, wiping out any traces of thought.

"N-Nothing" and Rin let himself be pushed onto the bed and delved in the sensations following his touch. And the only thing Rin could think about was Mephisto, and Mephisto's body hot and tense against his, and Mephisto's lips on his skin. And anything else was light years of distance.

* * *

><p>Here it is, the much promised MephistoRin fanfic and it's multichaptered. I intended to make it a oneshot, but after all the requests to make longer fics I figured you guys were right - this pairing needs more love. It's kind of angsty, but it's gotta be what it's gotta be.

Hope it isn't too much beneath expectations!


End file.
